Bad Boy Crush
by Maverick14th
Summary: James likes bad boys, or just Kendall, but he especially like Kendall decked out like a badass. And Kendall is really good at being a bad boy too, almost too good... James view of Big Time Bad Boy. Kames Oneshot


**So this is my first dabble into BTR fanfiction. I've read a fair amount of it, never tried writing it. I actually wrote the majority of this several months ago, but couldn't figure out how I wanted to finish it. I think I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out for my first try.**

**I did make Kendall kind of OOC in this, mainly because it's my perception on him which may not fit with what others think, it's just how I view Kendall because I like his character and think he's awesome and badass. So you might find it a bit OOC, maybe James a little too, he is crushing on Kendall. Oops, little spoiler, oh well.**

**So yes, my first try, maybe some OOC, I like it. Hope you do too.**

**Disclaimer? I own nothing. I don't even have any of their music on my iPod, just listen to it on youtube cuz I'm cheap like that. I'll put some on eventually. Enjoy.**

* * *

Once Gustavo mentioned that they needed a bad boy, James already knew it would be Kendall. There was no one else it could possibly be.

Logan was smart, but avoided conflict unless he couldn't help it. He was also too nice and tended to let people get away with things, not at all good for an ill tempered role.

Carlos was similar to Logan, too nice. He was also naïve to an almost unbelievable level, he was completely clueless. He never wanted to do anything that might upset someone, or, god forbid, hurt them. No way Carlos could be a bad boy, he could barely act together enough to make people believe he even _could_ be serious at times.

And James was too concerned with his looks to even _think_ about fighting or causing destruction. He was vain, he knew, but he still cared about people even if he didn't show it all the time. He also didn't like making people upset, unless they'd done something to seriously anger him.

But Kendall was different. He was smart like Logan, but it was a more devious kind of intelligence. He was sly, could trick someone without anyone the wiser, it was why he was the Prank King, no one stood a chance against him, except sometimes Carlos because he was just _that_ random. Kendall was also fiercely protective of those he considered family, and if you did anything to wrong them, so help you...

Kendall was not above revenge, he was well versed in it. No one messed with Kendall back in Minnesota unless they were prepared to face his wrath. And it _would_ come, like Gustavo had said right after he met their leader, Kendall had anger management issues. James would almost even go so far as to say that was an understatement. Kendall could get seriously angry, it was worse when he got quiet; if someone made him mad enough he'd go silent. That was his most dangerous and all his friends knew they had to step carefully around him when he got like that, because he gave no warning before he lashed out. He raged cold, silent, calculating, and all you could do was hold your breath and wait for it to hit its victim who most likely deserved it, but maybe not to the extent Kendall took it.

James would never admit that Kendall's cold anger excited him, it sent thrills down his spine and he got shivers when he saw those cool green eyes darken, swirling with intense rage. He had been secretly crushing on his best friend since he found out he was bi his freshman year and he saw Kendall 'educating' a freshman who got too cocky about getting on the hockey team.

Kendall had been the captain of their school's hockey team since he was a freshman since he was so good, and he beat down the strongest protestors who had been insulted by being led by a younger boy. James had watched Kendall deal with them, seen the contempt and anger from being insulted and called inexperienced burn in those beautiful green eyes, that little smirk that showed his dimples and made him look devious. James had hidden the shudders he got from seeing that look on his best friend and stood silent as Kendall proceeded to wipe the floor with his seniors, silencing their protests.

After that, no one questioned why an underclassman was the captain. Any new member of the team after that learned to shut their mouths or speak their minds and live to regret it.

So Kendall was smart, sly, protective, aggressive, strong, stubborn, and rebellious. His constant challenging Gustavo proved that without a doubt. Kendall was also frightfully destructive, Carlos was all over the place and could cause his fair share of mayhem, as could James and Logan, but Kendall had methods to be efficiently destructive. It was why he was the leader, the master schemer, he could act under pressure and pull brilliant plans out of nowhere with no apparent effort. He already _was_ the ideal bad boy for the band.

James knew though, Kendall didn't like being singled out, he wasn't likely to come out and say that he would be the bad boy, he'd rather let one of the guys take the role and stay in the background while he coached whichever one of them got the role.

He wasn't surprised that Gustavo immediately picked Kendall. He was likewise unsurprised that Kendall instantly refused, not even seeming to think how perfectly fitting the role was.

So James figured he might as well try for the role. The extra information Gustavo shared was pretty enticing, make more money and date hot models? Sounds good to him. Can't hurt to try, right?

That's what he figured anyway, he knew bad boy didn't fit him, he was a pretty boy, but he tried. Of course none of them could do well enough for Gustavo, who was adamant about Kendall being the bad boy. James agreed with him a hundred percent, but he wouldn't tell anyone that. He zoned out while Griffin visited, wondering what Kendall would look like dressed like the stereotypical bad boy. He wouldn't wear the wanna-be gangster clothing like he'd tried to wear; he was more of a leather guy, leather jacket and skinny jeans, and boots. James figured it would suit Kendall, but just couldn't picture it.

He was interrupted from his lovely mental pictures of Kendall in various outfits by Griffin saying something about doing something about it himself. Then he got a face full of horribly fake gangster, complete with sideways hat and bejeweled oversized rings. Who's named Wayne Wayne anyway? Pretty stupid. He glanced over to see Kendall's reaction to this poser and was pleased with the instant rage and disgust in those pretty green eyes of his, mirroring how James felt. How were they supposed to deal with this fool?

He figured Carlos was lucky to miss out on the loser; unfortunately they got a healthy dose of the 'bad boy' at the Palm Woods, bench pressing the Jennifers.

James scoffed mentally, he was sure Kendall could bench James, Logan, and Carlos easily but you didn't see him showing off just to impress girls. He actually used his personality to attract people, despite the fact that he could get more girls (or boys, James wasn't exactly sure what side of the fence his friend played on despite knowing him for forever) if he showed just how much of a bad boy he was. All he'd have to do was wear tight tanks like James did that would show off just how much muscle he had (a surprising amount even to James who actually worked out, Kendall just put on muscle super easy, and they weren't weak either) or even go shirtless. James didn't know why his friend didn't show off what he had, he never even wore tanks; he went all summer in short sleeves.

James knew part of that was that Kendall actually had a tattoo and he knew Mrs. Knight didn't like it, so Kendall hid it most of the time. They had all been super surprised and excited when Kendall told them he had gotten a tattoo for his fifteenth birthday.

They had been stunned when Kendall had stripped to his waist once he was home, showing them the ferocious dragon on most of his back, looking like it was clawing up Kendall's skin, jaws open in a snarl showing wicked teeth, wings spread, vicious spikes lining its spine to end in a wicked spike at the end of its tail. They were amazed at the detail; the beast looked ready to leap off Kendall's back at any moment, or at least to raise its head off Kendall's shoulder to see what was going on, horns scything the air. It was mostly shaded black with touches of green to suit Kendall's eyes, its slitted snake eyes the exact same color as those of its bearer.

They joked about it, the irony of Kendall having a dragon tattoo when his last name was Knight, Kendall just responded with saying that now he had proof he had the strength to possess a dragon, nothing could best him. They all agreed their leader was right, with a dragon on his back, what did he have to fear? He had a vicious creature watching his back for him; he could handle anything that came at him.

Mrs. Knight didn't like it of course, and avoided looking at it she could. She said he didn't want to attract bad attention by getting his skin permanently marked. James wasn't going to let her know that everyone knew better than to mess with her son; there was no bad attention Kendall couldn't handle. James figured as long as Kendall kept a shirt on, no one would know he even had it, which was probably why Kendall never went anywhere shirtless.

James was almost sure Wayne Wayne didn't have a tattoo, didn't have the pain tolerance or the guts to have one done. Kendall had great pain tolerance, he never even complained when he was smashed into the boards playing hockey even when it showed that he had fractured something or gotten bruises the size of Carlos' precious helmet. Kendall had told them how much getting a tattoo hurt, especially if you got it done over your shoulder blades and spine like Kendall had. None of them had been with him when he got it, so they weren't sure how much Kendall showed how much pain he was in, but knowing Kendall he had stayed silent the whole time, keeping it in, not showing weakness.

Learning that Wayne Wayne was actually Wally Dooley and had grown up in a mansion (thanks to his father who invented something stupid), James was just insulted. He was such a poser and he knew Kendall could be a better bad boy if he hardly even tried.

Unfortunately, that stupid contract of his kept causing problems. Like giving him a posse? Who does that? Wayne Wayne was becoming more pathetic by the minute. James knew full well Kendall could take a few of the wanna-be's posse, but not all of them, and he'd probably get in trouble if he beat up Griffin's employees.

Then he has the nerve to say he's kicking Kendall out of the band! Kendall's the reason Big Time Rush even exists! If it wasn't for him none of them would be here! If Kendall had refused Gustavo's offer all together, or if he took it and went to L.A by himself Wayne Wayne wouldn't even have the chance to be a part of this! James was pissed, and then Gustavo says he won't do anything! The message on their scripts weren't helping them any, they still had to come up with something themselves.

When they were taking the elevator to their apartment James glanced over at Kendall to see how he was taking this, and felt his knees go weak at the positively _gleeful_ look on his crush's face. Kendall had his devil face on, his green eyes practically glowing with mischief. This was going to be good.

Kendall had only told them about the idea for a bad boy-off but hadn't told them about anything specific to make the surprise that genuine. The other three members were left on their own at the studio, waiting for their leader to make his grand entrance.

They weren't disappointed when Kendall walked in right before they started, his low voice matching the look of contempt on his face. All eyes were instantly on the blond, none more intense than James'. The brunette swept over his crush's form, taking note and complimenting his choices.

Kendall looked _great_ dressed for the part; black skinny jeans clung to his legs, loose enough for free movement or fighting if he needed to while complimenting his long lean legs, black t-shirt with some grey graphic near the top, lace up black boots that looked like they might be steel-toed, black jacket pushed up to his elbows, a leather and metal bracelet on one wrist, and was that eyeliner? He must have had Katie help him put it on.

All in all, Kendall looked HOT as a bad boy. It gave James chills, it was even better since Kendall's personality suited it so well, he didn't have to fake at all. He wasn't pretending one bit, which was good since Kendall really wasn't good at faking, but he could lie like a demon. The role suited him so well it was almost freaky, but James still thought it was great.

Carlos didn't waste any time in naming the stare down between Kendall and Wayne Wayne a 'bad boy-off' and getting Griffin's attention. Gustavo was a pretty good actor; James had to give him credit for reacting exactly as he would if he didn't know the boys were planning something.

James was a bit upset that Griffin found Wayne Wayne as the winner of the first round, since Kendall had actually done more damage to Gustavo's music awards, Kendall broke the whole frame and the CD inside while all Wayne Wayne did was break the outer glass, something that was easy to replace. James figured Kendall had been holding back, he knew full well that if Kendall wanted, he could punch through a wall, or do some serious damage with that mike stand.

Seeing Kendall check Wayne Wayne into the sound booth wall almost made up for having to listen to the poser act like a hot shot since he arrived. He laughed along with his buds as Kendall insulted Gustavo in a rap, James didn't even know Kendall could rap; he must have taken a lesson from Logan.

The third round was the best. Stick Kendall in a room and let him break everything he could in a limited amount of time? Best decision. Not for Gustavo, he would most likely have to re-do the whole room. There was no way Wayne Wayne would be able to out-destroy Kendall, Kendall could take practically anything apart with just his hands, give him something to smash with? And you're saying goodbye to everything in the nearest vicinity. James hadn't seen what Kendall had gone in Gustavo's office with, if he took anything at all, since Kendall had disappeared after the second round telling them to 'follow the sounds and you'll find me' with that downright evil half smirk that should be illegal it was so hot. It had taken less than a minute to 'find' Kendall, who had holed himself up in Gustavo's office.

James felt kind of bad for Gustavo, Kendall did major damage when he set his mind to it, their boss would have to get all new furniture, there wouldn't be anything to salvage after a Kendall Plan focused on breaking things.

James didn't know what Gustavo was doing that delayed him, but he was enjoying the looks on Wayne Wayne's face from all the noise coming from the locked door. He might have been stalling to give Kendall more time, who knows. James and the others cringed when a particularly loud crash echoed through the door. Wayne Wayne looked very worried now.

Their tubby boss finally made it, practically whimpering from the sounds coming through that door, the man really was a good actor, unlike Kelly who could use some lessons from him. Even James flinched when Gustavo unlocked the door. How had Kendall managed to do _that_? James wasn't even going to ask where Kendall got the sledgehammer from, but had to applaud what he had done to the room. He was surprised Gustavo hadn't cracked and tried to kill Kendall for real, he'd really done a number on his office.

Kendall had even managed to take out the ceiling light, not to mention almost leveling a metal bookshelf and breaking all the furniture into little pieces. James peered around the door and spotted the huge desk crushed down the middle and something suspiciously wet looking near the drawers on one side. _Is that what I think it is?_

James didn't think Kendall would go so far as to actually go to the bathroom in Gustavo's desk but apparently he was wrong. James hoped his friend had removed the contents before hand or Gustavo was out of luck.

The "bad boys go where they want" bit made James grin; his friend was as witty as always. And Wayne Wayne seriously thought he had a chance at beating Kendall? Kicking the producer in a very private area was just about the worse move he could make, everyone knew that you don't piss off the guy who can fire you, it was common sense, but apparently Wayne Wayne didn't have any to speak of.

Griffin knew full well how to manipulate the contracts from his company and Wayne Wayne was dragged off, Griffin following after a fist-bump with Kendall after a mild argument about when Kendall would need to be the Bad Boy.

James was a bit sad his friend didn't want to dress like this all the time, he could definitely get way more girls (or boys, James still wasn't sure) if he dressed like he was now. Hell, _James_ would love to date Kendall if he dressed like this all the time, not that he wouldn't still date Kendall if he went back to his normal slightly boring clothes. Everyone knew chicks dig bad boys, and Kendall was about as bad as they come and he was actually a good person unlike most of the other jerks the term was applied to.

They all laughed about their successful plan with Gustavo and grinned at how confused Kelly was. She really was a bad actor, good thing she stuck with being an assistant, because no one was fooled by her fake crying. James was about to recommend her to take lessons from Camille if she wanted to get better but he figured it was easier on Gustavo if she sucked at lying. They said their goodbyes to Gustavo and took a car home, laughing about the great expressions on Wayne Wayne's face when Kendall owned him.

James, Logan, and Carlos walked a bit behind Kendall when they got back to the Palm Woods. He didn't know why Carlos or Logan did, but James wanted to see the expressions on peoples' faces when they saw Kendall dressed like this.

He wasn't disappointed when conversations stopped the moment their leader walked through the hallway, people pausing to turn and take in the bad boy, then did a double take when they recognized him. James grinned at the gobsmacked look on Bitters' face when Kendall strolled right past and shrugged when the chubby man stared at him. James wondered briefly what was going through the man's head at Kendall's new look then dismissed it as not important since he thought it wasn't likely for Kendall to dress like this very often.

James proved himself right when Kendall went right back to his usual clothes once they got home and after two weeks of not dressing in anything like his new role, people seemed to forget about it. Until Griffin visited the studio and told Kendall he needed to get used to his new role and gave him an assignment, he had to dress like a bad boy until Griffin let him stop.

Kendall fought him on it of course; Kendall never let anyone order him around without giving them a piece of his mind, but eventually gave in. James secretly thanked Griffin, now he could get a healthy dose of Bad Boy Kendall every day.

Kendall seemed to take his orders pretty well once they were back at the apartment, since he went to change immediately. He emerged a few minutes later, wearing dark grey ripped skinny jeans, leather boots, a black v neck, and a well-worn black leather jacket. A glint of silver at his neck told James Kendall was wearing the silver chain necklace he'd given Kendall for his last birthday.

Kendall half-smirked at James when he caught him noticing the necklace then hooked one thumb under the chain and pulled it out of his shirt, showing the black and silver celtic knot pendant dangling from it, another gift from James. James flushed a bit before he tried to hide it by pulling his mirror out and checking his hair. He swiveled on the stool he was sitting on, turning his back to Kendall, and watched him using the mirror.

Kendall's mouth curled up in that completely unfair smile, the one that made James shudder it was so hot, and his eyes swept down James' form. James knew of course what he was seeing, light grey skinny jeans much tighter than Kendall's and his lucky white v neck. James couldn't help but think their outfits kind of matched, but that was just coincidence, right? Kendall had dressed _after_ James had, after he had seen what James was wearing. Kendall couldn't have _purposely_ dressed to match…. Could he?

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the slightly lower voice of his crush, "Hey James, Carlos, Logan want to go down to the pool? I gotta practice this stupid bad boy attitude, help me out?"

James suppressed the shudder from how rough Kendall's voice was, it always seemed that way but now it was even deeper, he was taking Griffin's orders seriously.

The boys stood to follow their leader down to the pool, chatting lightly about one of Carlos' latest ideas for making the Jennifers pay attention to him. James couldn't help but steal looks at Kendall, still not used to the new look. He turned away from his crush and laughed a bit to himself at the shell-shocked looks on the faces of the teens they passed.

The pool went dead silent when Kendall walked through the door, everyone present stopping whatever they were doing to turn and stare at the bad boy. Kendall didn't even seem to notice, making straight for their usual chairs.

Three of the four chairs were empty but the one at the end, the seat Kendall liked to use was occupied. Kendall stared at the scrawny boy sitting there for a moment before the corners of his mouth curled up in a cruel smirk and he rose an eyebrow, jerking his head to the side to tell the kid to move. When all the kid did was continue to stare up at Kendall with shock and some fear, the blonde bent a little to bring his face closer to the boy's and growled, "You're in my seat. Move."

The kid scrammed, almost falling over himself to get out of the taller boy's way. Kendall straightened as the boy disappeared into the lobby before turning and falling into the chair gracefully.

James was a bit shocked at his best friend's behavior but remembered how Wayne Wayne had acted the few days he had the bad boy role and figured Kendall was just acting. He dropped down into the seat next to Kendall and glanced around them. Most of the kids were still frozen, staring at their fearless leader with shocked faces. They jumped back to continue what they were doing when Kendall pulled out a pair of sleek sunglasses and put them on. They apparently felt better when they couldn't see the blond looking at them.

Kendall just lay back in the pool chair, hands folded on his stomach and apparently fell asleep.

It took nearly an hour for all the kids around the pool to get back to the activity level they had been at before Kendall showed up. James was perfectly content to sit back and read the latest Pop Tiger, sneaking glances at Kendall every now and then. He wondered if Kendall was at all hot wearing all that clothing, especially since it was black.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a Carlos war cry, followed by a huge splash, a clear sign that Carlos had just done one of his crazy cannonballs into the pool, sending water everywhere.

Even James got wet and he sputtered a bit, not having expected the sudden wave. He heard a low growl to his left and froze, turning slowly to see Kendall. He might have been asleep before but he was up now, standing slowly, body tense as he reached up to whip off his sunglasses to look around the pool with burning green eyes. He was soaked, his hair plastered to his forehead and his clothes clinging to his body.

If James wasn't already busy with being mildly terrified of Kendall, he'd probably be drooling over the sight.

Another growl burst from Kendall's chest and James felt himself shiver. Kendall took two steps toward the edge of the pool, standing right over where Carlos was just surfacing.

Carlos froze, realizing that he was in shadow, someone was standing over him. His head snapped up so fast he felt his neck crack, just to be met with the enraged face of Kendall. He swallowed loudly and smiled nervously, "H-hey man. What's up?" He gulped again when one of Kendall's eyebrows twitched, his face remaining exactly the same otherwise.

"What's up?" His voice was cold, mocking, and so much lower than usual, "What's up? You just had to do one of those stupid cannonballs and get me _soaked_," He snarled the last word and Carlos began swimming backwards, starting to fear for his life a bit, "That's 'what's up'!"

"Oops?"

With another snarl the blond launched himself at the Latino, tackling him into the water with a shriek from Carlos. They disappeared under the water for a moment before they were back, Kendall trying to wrestle Carlos into some kind of choke hold while the smaller boy tried his hardest to get away.

Carlos finally managed to slip away when Kendall's grip loosened from trying to get his balance, allowing the small boy to pull himself out of the pool and race off screaming.

Kendall just stood still for a moment, hair falling in his eyes, before he gripped the edge of the pool and used it to jump out of the pool, sitting back down on his abandoned chair.

James looked over to see if his friend was alright but froze. Kendall was completely drenched, his hair was plastered to his forehead, his clothes clung to his body like a second skin, the water dripping down his tanned skin… and yeah, now James was having trouble controlling the arousal that was trying- and succeeding despite James efforts- to make itself known.

Kendall wasn't helping matters, while James screwed his eyes shut and shook his head to try and rid the thoughts of a wet Kendall from his mind; Kendall had wrestled off his jacket and dropped it to the ground. James turned around just to get a nice view of Kendall's strong back, black shirt failing to hide the strong muscle underneath. James blinked hard, not sure if he was seeing right, but yeah, Kendall was stripping off his wet clothing.

He somehow managed to peel off the soaked fabric of his shirt and wrung it out, making James swallow hard. He was very much aware of the entire courtyard staring at his bandmate and couldn't help but admit there was a pretty good reason for it. Even Logan was staring, which James confirmed in the split second he took to look away from Kendall, but James figured it was more due to the fact that Kendall was actually going to go shirtless in front of people for the first time in over a year.

And there it was, clawing up their strong leaders back for all the Palm Woods to see now that the obscuring fabric was out of the way, Kendall's dragon.

Whispering broke out when Kendall turned to face James, giving even more people a glimpse at the artwork on his back. James snapped out his inner admiring of Kendall's body to meet sharp green eyes. Kendall's eyes were not the burning ones they had been seconds ago, when the blond had dove into a pool to attack one of his closest friends; they sparkled with mischief and glee.

That's when James realized, Kendall was doing this all on purpose. Acting the way he was, tackling Carlos, showing his tattoo. Kendall was _enjoying_ this. For some reason this made a shiver run down James' spine and he couldn't suppress it, seeing some flash in Kendall's eyes as his own fluttered closed for a moment from the feeling.

He surely wasn't expecting Kendall's face to be inches from his own when he opened his eyes. He jumped back with a surprised yelp, valiantly trying to keep his balance on the pool chair and grabbing his shirt over which his heart was beating double time from the shock, "K-K-Kendal?" He wasn't sure what the blond was doing all up in his personal space, not that he was complaining, he was just confused.

"Hmm?" Those damned hypnotizing green eyes wouldn't let him go, brightening with even more mischief than usual, if that was even possible, James couldn't look away.

"W-What's up?" He cursed himself for the stutter, he was usually so good with words, but Kendall was throwing him off.

"Nothing, just noticing how sexy your eyes are."

James couldn't help it, he blushed to his hairline. That was _not_ what he was expecting. Of all the things he could have seen Kendall saying, that wasn't even _considered_. "Se-sexy? What are you talking about?" He must have misheard, there's no way Kendall could be coming on to him in _public_, much less at all.

"Hmm," He tilted his head a bit to the side and jerked towards his right, flinging his wet hair aside so it was out of his eyes. "But they are James; did you know you've got specks of gold in them? Very nice."

James couldn't even find words and as he tried to kick his brain into coming up with _something_ to say, pathetic or not, Kendall was leaning in until their lips brushed.

James full on froze, his brain completely shutting down now and he could swear there was steam, he was blushing so hard because Kendall was _not_ kissing him, it didn't make sense. Kendall, strong, loyal, snarky, witty, and as far as he knew _straight_. This couldn't be happening.

Except it was, Kendall was still kissing, two dozen kids were still staring at them, including Logan who was still _right there_. And then he wasn't.

Kendall pulled back, fixed those gorgeous green eyes on James for a moment before he turned a bit to pick up his discarded clothing and stand. James was about to attempt to stammer out something, _anything_, when he leaned back down, "I think I like dressing like this if it gets me your kind of attention. You're pretty obvious about it, and since you've been wondering so much about it, I like to hop the fence like you also. See you later Jamie."

And he was gone, leaving James red-faced along with the majority of the rest of the people at the pool. Well that settles that then.

* * *

**So? Good? Utterly terrible? I really just got the desire to write this. I really loved how Kendall looked in Big Time Bad Boy and wanted to elaborate on it, and since Kames is my favorite pairing I went that route. Was a little hesitant about posting it because I really just wrote it for my own satisfaction but I thought why not share it?**

**I am kind of thinking of writing more of the idea of a character crushing on Bad Boy Kendall, not really in a series but sort of related. Not sure if I want to go with it or not. I have an idea for a quick one with Jett and one where Kendall goes to Hollywood Arts and blows away the Victorious characters with how awesome he is, and maybe make out with Beck for a bit, because he's pretty.  
**

**Reviews please? I like them, and am curious if anyone else would like to see more stories with Bad Boy Kendall. Slash ones of course, and  
**probably** not rated any higher than T but I might be persuaded. Please review! I love feedback!**


End file.
